


Giants

by QueenCfHearts



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, M/M, Post-High School, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCfHearts/pseuds/QueenCfHearts
Summary: Sometimes one day is enough.





	Giants

High school was over. No lockers and noise and teachers and grades. No snickers and laughter and smiles and _Will_. No Will, laughing too loudly, grinning too broadly, every single day. 

 

No more of that stupid, _stupid_ smile that made Nico forget how to live without him since that day in eighth grade. Now he’d be leaving, off to a college too far away from Nico, from his best friend, from the love of his life.

 

Nico didn’t want to think about days without Will. Days without Will’s stupid jokes - his _hugs_ \- making him feel lightheaded, making his heart beat a little faster in his chest, making him forget how to breathe.

 

He remembered how Nico could make Will stop rambling. With one kiss, or five, or twenty. And how Will always knew how to do the perfect thing.

 

Like yesterday.

 

****************

 

Will showed up, the day before he left, the last day of their Last Summer Together, All Caps. Which Nico still insisted on calling the summer, even though Will said it _wasn’t_ their last summer together, and _Neeks, you aren’t getting rid of me that easy_.

 

He should’ve known something different was going to happen when Will opened the door to Nico’s house, then dragged him into his old, beat up, rusting car. Will called her ‘Betsy.’ Nico called it ‘That Piece of Poop.’ His words weren’t usually so kid-friendly. 

 

Will played that stupid song Nico wouldn’t admit he loved, singing along on the way out.

 

“ _Are you getting tired of hanging around here?_

_Is it bringing you down?_

_We've been talking about how we get enough here_

_If we got out of town_ ”

 

“Just tell me where we’re going, Solace,” Nico said instead of singing along, shaking his head.

 

“Never!” Will cackled, waving his hands around and almost driving off the road.

 

“I’m reporting you for kidnapping and horrible driving skills.”

 

“I got a solid B in Driver’s Ed!”

 

“You got a 79.5.”

 

“Sunshine, you wound me.”

 

Will just started singing again.

 

“ _All the city towers over us_

_And all our problems make us powerless_

_Let's get somewhere where the both of us come rising up_

_Come rising up_ ”

 

Will pulled into _stupidly_ perfect scene, a clearing surrounded by green trees and with sparkling, almost-too-blue waters. He dragged Nico out of the car then started singing again, pulling him in for a dance.

 

“ _Where we could be giants_

_Bigger than the walls that hide us_

_Breaking all the laws of science_

_Looking at a sea of diamonds_

_If we could be, we could be giants, oh_

_If we could be giants, oh_ ”

 

Nico skipped ahead to his favorite part and started singing.

 

“ _If we could come up, no one ever would defy us_

_Top of the world, we’ll be sitting at the highest_

_We could come up, no one ever would defy us_

_Top of the world, we’ll be sitting at the highest_

 

“I’m gonna miss you,” Nico admitted, pulling Will closer.

 

“I’ll FaceTime you as soon as I get there. It’ll be like I was never gone.”

 

“Except you _will_ be gone.”

 

Will was about to respond, but instead Nico went up on his tiptoes - _stupid height difference_ \- and kissed him. Soft at first, then harder, faster. The skeletal butterflies in his stomach turned to liquid fire in his veins.

 

Nico pulled away, gasping for breath. Will’s face was red, and his bright blue eyes were _so_ much darker than usual.

 

Will began talking. “I could always transfer to your college, or at least one closer by after this year, or - at the latest - after premed.”

 

“Will, stop. You have dreams, and I’m not stopping them. We have now, today. And the next summer, and the summer after that.”

 

Will stared at him, making Nico blush almost uncomfortably. “You’re perfect,” he breathed. Before Nico could respond he was pulled into a hug.

 

****************

 

Nico smiled a sad smile at the memory, then picked up his phone.

 

_FaceTime - <3 Stupid <3 Solace_

 

He pressed accept.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally only wrote this because I haven't posted in almost month. (This took, like less than an hour, so it might be bad.) Tell me if it's better or worse than my other fanfic. Inspired by Giants by Lights.


End file.
